Sábado
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: En su opinión, sus noches de sábado no eran las típicas de los jóvenes de su edad. Pero ese sábado sería diferente.


Sábado.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, de extraña cabellera blanca y anormales ojos turquesas, tocó el timbre de la casa de quien era su mejor amiga.

Ella no tardo en abrirle con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, sus oscuros ojos tan brillantes como siempre y su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta.

-Llega tarde, capitán.- regañó en tono juguetón, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Lo siento, tuve que venir caminando porque Matsumoto se llevó mi motocicleta.- explicó entrando. –Y ya no soy tu capitán, Kurosaki.-

Su mejor amiga, Kurosaki Karin, se carcajeó, bien sabiendo que a él le molestaba que hiciera alusión de sus años de escuela donde él era el capitán del equipo de futbol.

-Ya, lo siento…- cerró la puerta cuando entró y ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón frente al televisor. -¿Cómo es eso de Matsumoto?-

-Ya la conoces, desde que me estoy quedando con ella y su novio me roban mi motocicleta para hacer "paseos románticos".-

-¿No tenían ellos un auto?-

-Ichimaru ama a esa cosa casi tanto como a Matsumoto, lo lleva a mantenimiento cada dos semanas.- hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, tú también amas a tu motocicleta casi tanto como a tu tía Rangiku-san.- rió ella.

-Cállate.- solo dijo él.

Karin encendió la televisión y puso una película que combinaba futbol y carate y era cómica, pero Toshiro no estaba prestando verdadera atención.

La Kurosaki se había sentado muy cerca de él, de modo que lo único que los separaba era la estúpida bandeja con las palomitas que ella había preparado para su noche de sábado.

Últimamente, y tenía que admitirlo, había empezado a reparar más en el dulce aroma que emanaba su amiga, en el brillo de sus ojos, en sus sonrisas, en sus labios rosas principalmente, en su piel tan tersa y su cuerpo tan…

Bueno, odiaba admitirlo, no quería admitirlo, pero se estaba empezando a enamorar de ella.

Se conocían desde los once y doce años, él era un año mayor, y ninguno de los dos había podido tener un solo noviazgo por una simple razón: no se despegaban el uno del otro.

La morena alejaba a las chicas de él con la excusa de que "eran unas zorras" y la verdad al albino no podría darle más igual, puesto que no era de ese tipo de chico que solo pensaba en meterse entre las piernas de una mujer.

Él, también celaba exageradamente a su amiga, diciendo que eran celos de "hermano mayor", lo que ahora comenzaba a notar era una verdadera mentira, si la celaba, era porque no quería que viniera algún idiota pervertido y se la quitara.

Claro que no faltaba quienes creyeran que entre ellos había más que amistad, y aunque eso hacía a los dos ponerse histéricos y negarlo rotundamente, debía admitir que ahora la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-Vaya manera de pasar la noche de sábado… ¿no crees?- habló ella de pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo él con su típico tono de indiferencia.

-Nada, solo que… la mayoría de la gente con diecinueve años no se pasa la noche de sábado viendo películas chinas con su mejor amigo, menos si eres chica y ese mejor amigo es un chico guapo.- murmuró algo ruborizada comiendo palomitas.

Toshiro no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Crees que soy un chico guapo?- ¿De dónde había salido esa voz coqueta?

El rojo estalló en su fino rostro.

-¿Eh… eh…?... Bueno… no es que yo lo crea… sino que todas… quiero decir, dicen… bueno… eh…- tartamudeó.

El Hitsugaya estuvo a un pelo de lanzarse a besarla, pero no quería arriesgar su amistad, así que solo sonrió forzadamente mientras con su flequillo trataba de ocultar su mirada de la inquisitiva de ella.

-Sin duda no eres como el resto de las chicas de diecinueve años…- volvió a mirarla, y decidió hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente. –Después de todo, no todas me ganan en el futbol.- ambos rieron visiblemente menos tensos. –Aparte de que eres virgen.-

Aunque él encantado cambiaria eso.

-¡Toshiro idiota!- chilló ella completamente ruborizada, lanzándose sobre él tratando de golpearlo, pero la sujetó por las muñecas. -¡Apuesto que tú también eres virgen!-

-¡Eso es porque me espantas a todas las chicas!- y también porque ella no le daba una señal de que correspondía sus sentimientos.

-¡Pues tú me espantas a todos los chicos también!-

-¡Tú eso lo haces bien muy solita!-

-¡Eso es porque no te decides a besarme de una maldita vez!-

-¡Porque no me das una sola maldita señal!-

-¡Eres el único chico al que dejó entrar a mi casa de noche cuando estoy completamente sola!- gritó fuera de sí. -¿Qué más quieres?- preguntó más calmada.

-Podrías ponerte lencería y hacerme un baile sensual…- sugirió más tranquilo igual dándose cuenta de que prácticamente acababan de confesarse.

-¿Quién dice que no traigo puesta lencería?- sonrió como si acabara de sacarse un peso de encima.

-¿Y me dejaras verla?- tomó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, sintiéndose más ligero también.

-No sé… ¿Quieres verla?- rozó sus labios contra los suyos.

La película había quedado completamente olvidada, estaban más concentrados en el hecho de que en una tonta discusión sin siquiera darse cuenta por fin se habían dicho sus sentimientos.

-No sé… ¿Quieres mostrármela?- antes de que ella pudiera responder, volvió a hablar. –Sí, maldita sea, sí quiero verla.- suspiró casi enloquecido por su cercanía.

La de ojos oscuros rió.

-Creo que hoy si pasare la noche de sábado como el resto de las chicas de diecinueve años con un guapo veinteañero solos en sus casas.- dijo dando pequeños besitos en su barbilla.

-¿Y cómo será eso?- casi ya no toleraba las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y hacerla suya.

-Creo que lo averiguaremos ahora mismo…- lo tomó de la mano y empezó a jalarlo hasta su habitación.

Solo digamos que esa noche no durmieron.

Fin.

Lamento si está raro, pero no sé me ocurrió nada más u.u

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
